Sunlit Topaz
by pinkstargummii
Summary: Is that all Eowyn ever was, locked behind the cage like she had foreshadowed? Perhaps she finds someone else other than whom she was destined to be with in the book. A story written, to make you understand the life of Eowyn. Discontinued.
1. A dream of the past

..::.. Sunlit Topaz ..::..  
  
..::.. Chapter One ..::.. ..::.. A dream of the past..::..  
  
  
  
I gasped audibly as I sat up in my bed; it happened again. I felt my hair clinging to me by sweat; I swung my feet over the side of my bed and looked around the dark, dampened room. I rustled my way pass the bookshelf and vanity, and suddenly picked up a silver dagger and pushed it into the depths of my dress while brushing my golden tresses; wandering the stone cold halls at night can be dangerous, when Grima Wormtounge resides in the same building as you do.  
  
I stepped out into the shivering hallways; I found more comfort there than I did in my room, for it was full of lies, betrayal, and tears. I stood at the lone balcony, gazing at the soft rays emitted by the silver moon. And at once, I vaguely remembered what caused me to awake, my dream.  
  
It had been of my mother once again. I remember it quite clearly, for I had seen it before, it plagues me always, just as evil and greed plagues men.  
  
I had been dressed in white, no more than seven winters at least; back at our old manor, standing upon the welcoming landing. Something was amiss; I felt it in the humid air. Everyone was scurrying about, nervous and anxious about something. Someone tapped me on the shoulder, I turned around to find Eomer's trembling dark eyes staring into mine; he was not much older than I, eleven at most.  
  
"Mother wishes to speak with you," My gallant brother's voice slightly cracked, though he did not cry, I saw the tears well up within the rims of his eyelids, making his storm gray eyes more clouded than usual.  
  
Suddenly, I saw myself in third person, like I was away from my tiny seven year old body, yet, attached at the same time. I felt the polished marble stairs beneath my bare feet, yet, I heard the light padded sound ascend away from me.  
  
I don't think I had quite understood what was happening at the time, for I had shed no tears whilst everyone was uptight and tense, some crying. I watched myself step pass the closed wooden doors, one after another. And at the very end of the hall, my fingers lightly touched the golden handle, and I pressed my ear onto the door and listened, someone was sobbing.  
  
The mahogany door flew open, and I silently watched my beloved auntie dabbing at the corners of her brilliant green eyes with a white handkerchief. Followed by my uncle, who was quietly soothing his wife; my aunt suddenly bent down and gave me a bear hug. I felt myself tremble, for somewhere in my heart, I knew exactly what was going on, I knew.  
  
Mother was dying. She looked so pale and fragile laying atop her soft bed beneath her down comforter and among her many pillows propping her upright. Her soft voice beckoned me, "Eowyn, come here, Mother has important things to tell you," She talked slowly, but the words still flew like it used to. I felt fear in my heart although she was my mother; my steps were small and slow, almost as if I was afraid she would disappear if I made a sudden move.  
  
I was still pretty far from her bed when she opened her arms, welcoming me with a small smile. I ran to her and buried myself in her arms, and I sobbed and sobbed; my mommie was dying. It seemed like I had been crying forever, I finally lifted my head, and saw that, she too, had silent tears coursing down her porcelain cheeks. She put an ice cold finger under my chin, and brought my eyes to her gaze. I inwardly shook at the beauty of the gem blue eyes in which my mother possessed.  
  
"Now, Eowyn, you listen to me." I nodded as she paused to take a breath, "I want you to know, that I love you always, even after I die, I will watch over you with my presence. And maybe sometimes, you'll feel that you're in deep despair, but do not cry, be strong my daughter, your people dwell upon it." Her voice dwindled down into a whisper, as more tears bruised my cheek further. She was trying to squeeze all the important life lessons she wanted me to know in two sentences. I felt as if I were in third person again, watching the mother-daughter pair from the other side of the room; from there, I did not cry.  
  
"You're going to be something great when you grow up, I do not know what yet, but someone of importance, of grandness, someone to be proud of. Do not forget that." Her hands cupped my face, and she smiled, and I had to smile too, for her smile could light a thousand hearts. She reached for the drawer beside her, and pulled out a necklace, bearing a radiant golden jewel within a glass ball.  
  
"I hope that it will bring you good luck, as it has brought me." Her smile and expression soft, her eyes dreamy.  
  
"But Mother, you don't seem to have a lot of luck right now," I timidly said, fingering the gem lying beneath my collar bone.  
  
She laughed lightly at what I said, "Silly girl, it was that sunlit topaz which led me to you." Her eyes dancing, lightly like the wind. "Now go on, go get your father for me."  
  
It was then in which I woke up from my dream, my memories. I look out at the moon again as I leaned against the railing, I absentmindedly traced that sunlit topaz, which reminded me so much of my mother, Thedowyn. She was the light and hope to these people, her people, my people. They said she was like an icon, legendary in all the tales. Everything she did, every move she made, it was graceful, light, and elegant. Some say she could have been an elf, but she proved them wrong when she fell sick that faithful year in which I was seven. When she died, I had thrown upon her grave, a single edelweiss, the flower that grew on the graves of our ancestors. There went that edelweiss, meaningfully laid upon that mound of earth, and there went my innocence, forever lost among the golden sea of wheat.  
  
~But do not cry, be strong my daughter, your people dwell upon it~ A single tear fell down my face, it was neither burning nor freezing, there was no difference; I had cried.  
  
The world had made me cold, with all of its insecurities and whispers of deceit. My eyes grew tired at the shadows that lurked in the corners; I had built a wall around myself, a wall of ice. They said I was like the moon, peaceful, beautiful, and distant. They're wrong. Inside, my blood ran through my veins like liquid gold, hot and fiery, like me, like the sunlit topaz. 


	2. Sunrise on a pale morning

AN :: Thankies for all those reviews!  
  
Me- u like?  
  
Pucca- *squeals* me like!  
  
(Pucca's my inner child XP)  
  
  
  
  
  
..::.. Sunlit Topaz ..::..  
  
  
  
..::.. Chapter Two ..::..  
  
..::.. Sunrise on a pale morning ..::..  
  
The halls were silent, and so was the world outside; there were no bird calls, no human calls, no cries of children. Everything was hatefully cold and bathed in a glow. I waited for the sunrise; for I knew it was near, the light sky in the horizon yonder indicated that. Brushing past the walls, from window to window, each scenic view was only a bit different from the last, making it seem like a flipbook. The silent world only seemed peaceful at night; yet, I knew that there were orcs marching onward noisily somewhere on the surface of these plains.  
  
I suddenly stopped in my scurrying at the front of the main hall; there was my uncle, King Theoden. He sat at his throne, no different than what he had been of late, a very old man. How he came to be like that, I know not how. His eyes dimly opaque, and often looked past the things in front of him as he was mumbling. No one understood what he said or what his intentions were, except the disgusting excuse for a human, Grima Wormtongue. But he was asleep now, in one of the biggest chambers of this place. Pathetic.  
  
"My lord?" I glided over to him, filled with curiosity and a bit worried. He sunk down in his chair beneath all that cloak of fur and said something incoherent.  
  
"Please, let me guide you back to your chambers." I attempted to lift his right arm and thought of dragging him off his chair.  
  
"Do not disturb him," An oily hiss sounded behind me. Grima Wormtongue. "Can you not see he is an old man? He doesn't want to be plagued with your troubles."  
  
"I don't have to listen to you." I swept up on the other side of the hall and fingered the halt of my dagger.  
  
"Oh? You don't, do you?" His voice menacing and cruel. His cold bony hand grabbed my wrist and shook his head at me while I reached for my hidden dagger. Damn you Grima Wormtongue.  
  
"The sun is coming up Lady Eowyn, shouldn't you be enjoying it?" His question was rhetorical and stupid. I wretched away from him, mentally shouting, 'Don't you dare touch me!' But of course, if I had said that out loud, that would wake the people, and I would have dug myself a bigger hole.  
  
Furiously, I flung open the door that led to the extended platform. I saw the sun at its first light. Furious at why things have turned out the way they are, a benevolent look came across my face as I looked down at the still sleeping village in despair. There was nothing I can do.  
  
"The sunshine  
  
That I know of  
  
Will show me the way  
  
And the sunshine  
  
That I sing to  
  
Will tell me what to do"  
  
A silent tear slid down my face as I turned to face my older brother, his baritone voice had a wholesome ring to the song as he came out onto the platform with me and watched the sunrise in the pale morning. I felt cold and unwanted. Eomer said nothing as he stood next to me with his helmet tucked underneath his left arm, still staring at the magnificence of the sun.  
  
"I have to go Eowyn, today's the day." He made it sound so casual, like, 'What's for dinner tonight?' even though the situation is much worse than it seems.  
  
"Why did you have to be banished?" I sounded childish and unreasonable. He said nothing, but his soul poured out from his dark gray eyes, they were filled with sorrow and resentment.  
  
He stepped off the platform towards the stables, and I watched him with burning eyes. Why was I the one left behind? Why couldn't I have gone instead of him?  
  
I silently sighed and cleared myself of any evidence of crying, because, Eowyn, Lady of Rohan, doesn't cry. 


	3. The Rohan Pride

AN::  
  
I understand some of you people are not completely happy with me right now. And I did reload a revised Chapter Two without the term, "Lay off." I know that it is not any part of Middle Earth; what would you have me do? =T  
  
And yes, I know that the flower, edelweiss, was not suppose to grow on the grave mounds of their ancestors; but, hey, I've only seen TT twice, in which I was laughing at Smegal the whole time. (Stupid fat hobbitsses!) Thus, I did not catch the flower's name, also seeing that Theoden was mumbling over his tears.  
  
And WOW, I did not know that contractions are not used (thx), but I do know that how Tolkien writes is how Yoda talks, studied, this I have! ^_^V  
  
And if you go check out the reviews, (I didn't ask you to, just in case you do.) please ignore the person that signed "Forced Auo-ba." That's just my big brother; he's trying very hard to insure his role of -supportive older brother- in a You-suck-and-will-never-have-a-future-in writing-but-I-still- love-you way. -_______- (No, I'm not Korean, and we're not blood related.)  
  
I'm sorry to say that I'm not a LOTR expert and extreme fantic like some of you out there, therefore, I would not know all the 'nitty-gritty' details that are necessary, which is why I've stayed away from writing LOTR in the past. And last note, I need a/several BETA READER(S). I try to catch all of my mistakes, but as you can see, I tend to get some things wrong. Xp  
  
((Do I really make Eowyn sound different? In a good or bad way? I'd really like to know how everyone else sees her, because I try to portray her as how I see her, you know, strong-willed, pretty, wise yet naïve, etc. just to name a few, and quoting the book, "A daughter of kings," *shrugs* Well, if you get a chance, please tell me in your review. Thx.))  
  
Thankies a ton ~ Pucca  
  
PS ~ George is my lover! ^_^V  
  
  
  
..::..Sunlit Topaz ..::..  
  
  
  
..::.. Chapter Three ..::..  
  
..::.. The Rohan Pride ..::..  
  
I discovered that everyday was soon like the last, nothing changed a lot, the flowers still bloomed, village life still went on, and the sun still rose each morning as I go out to greet it. I've been having trouble sleeping, ever since Eomer went away; there was a sense of missing security that left a gap in my heart.  
  
I was no longer complete, each day when the sun rose, I gained a little posture and confidence, but as the day progressed, Grima Wormtongue pushed me to the edge of pulling out my dagger and slashing him across the face.  
  
I noticed I ate less, smiled less, and had a constant gaunt look to my face. It was all because of him, wretched Wormtongue, all he has ever done was make my life miserable. First he drove my uncle mad, then he caused the primary death of my cousin, then he banishes my brother. Once these male dominating figures are gone, who will be left standing? Only me. I have to stay strong for my people, my land, for I have to carry on this legacy.  
  
The rulers of Rohan have long been outstanding and proud, no matter what they do, even if they know that they will ride into their death, they will still stand until the end because it is only right. And being brought up this way, I have been know to be arrogant, cold, and proud; it flows in my blood as the river runs into the seas. So what do I live for? The Rohan pride.  
  
Yet, each day seems bleaker than the last as the sunshine faded on my childhood days; I was growing up to womanhood. And these people, they rely so much on me, for guidance, for direction, for hope, that I can not even grieve for my own causes and shrink back into my dark penetrating shell.  
  
We had no contact of the outside world except what our riders bring us, but now that Eomer and the Riders of the Mark were banished, they now wander around slashing orcs. Sometimes I wonder if that is not what they all wish for in their heart, to be free and live for the cause of pureness. I wish I could do that.  
  
And each day, I sit there, spending a little bit of each day thinking and dreaming of scenarios that would have happened if everything was perfect. I could still have been my daddy's little girl, and Mother would still be here telling me how I should uphold the Rohan pride and encourage me each day to become the woman that I am.  
  
And all these years, I thought I had been the perfect Lady of Rohan. To most of the public, I was the perfect Lady of Rohan; yet inside, I feel as if I had grown up too fast, I had lost my innocence too early, and I had seen too much.  
  
Twenty-one autumns and still no wisdom, what kind of the Lady of Rohan had I turned out to be? I did not know how to judge myself, but there was no one else to judge me. Perhaps if I stood a little taller, smiled a little bigger, I could be the person I wanted to be.  
  
However, each day, I found myself more sullen and lessened in spirit. It seemed as if my rays of hope had disappeared like the golden years of the land, gone forever without a trace.  
  
Is this who I am now? A pathetic creature that lives from day to day without realizing the beauties of life and the laughter of day. I was very much in this state of mind, when he came. He? Him. He that brought the hope, the light, and the laughter back into my life. 


	4. Men and their stupidity

AN::  
  
So sorry for that long AN last chapter, was simply stating all my concerns for this fic.  
  
Thankies a lot to my EVER supportive friends! (i.e. Candy, Anjela, Kelli, and also Moon and Christina even though you haven't read it; I know you support me in spirit! ^_^V ~Para Kiss~ junkies forever!) Auo-ba, thanks for telling me I suck at writing, I love you too (platonically of course).  
  
Should I start a mailing list? As soon as 5+ people have requested that, I'll gladly start one.  
  
~ Pucca O(^o^)O [singing]  
  
PS. George is my lover!  
  
  
  
..::.. Sunlit Topaz ..::..  
  
  
  
..::.. Chapter Four ..::..  
  
..::.. Men and their stupidity ..::..  
  
This day started out just like any other, a pretty sunrise complimentary with pale mist and me. Once again, Grima Wormtongue lurked somewhere in the dark halls, plotting against me and my people. Stupid man, when is he going to learn?  
  
I went about my business, going to the weekly council meeting while barely saying anything because I knew that my uncle had a wholesome say in all the matters, which means that Grima Wormtongue controlled everything.  
  
Then a guard interrupted the discussion of the raids on the outskirts of Rohan, where it was closest to Isengard.  
  
"Well, I suggest that we take a portion of our best men and fend off the villagers out that way," Some captain or other said, pointing with his grubby finger, indicating the place he was talking about.  
  
"No! We do not have a sufficient amount of people to spare! It will be the death of those who go out there!" Another retorted, slamming his fist upon the lopsided table, shaking the cups and goblets of drinks. I sat there leisurely, stirring my barley tea, fascinated at how the steam seems to disappear into the air.  
  
"Lady Eowyn, would you agree with me?" Mikash, leader of the Umni warriors(1a), turned to me for agreement. My cool eyes landed on him, his fiery brown eyes seems to urge me to agree; it is only because we have grown up together.  
  
"Agree upon what?" I retracted my lady image and daintily sipped my tea. Mikash looked annoyed that I hadn't been paying attention. Everyone's eyes were on me.  
  
"Agree that there would be consequences to pay if we were to send our best warriors out there to defend the borderline." He said with a passion. "Those warriors would die, and-"  
  
"Fool! They would not! These are our best warriors!" Dulan, the captain of the Bera Riders(1b) had cut Mikash off; apparently they refuse to combine their forces. "And even if they die, our borderline shall be defended, also- "  
  
"Does spring come after winter?(2)" I snapped; men and their stupidity. "Whether we send out our forces does not make a difference in the fact that Rohan as a whole shall suffer. If we send them out, they die while looking gallant and all we have done is bought the villagers a bit more time." I knew my eyes flashed dangerously, and I knew that I was right, they knew that too. "And if we do not send them out, it shows that we have no concerns for our borders and our villagers shall die, as they would have anyways."  
  
I strolled over to where the map was; looking at it, I pointed with my finger the distance between us and the border. "Even if we do send them out, it would take an armed force as less as two days to get there. By then, the orcs would have come and left; leaving a slackened head in front of a pile of burning carcasses to show off their handiwork."  
  
I was disgusted with these men, why can they not come up with a better plan; must I point out ever single detail into their perspective?  
  
Apparently another man was also fed up with this, he heaved a sigh and muttered, "I suppose it would be better if we had Lord Eomer and his riders,"  
  
"It does not help that they have taken all of the best horses in this land," Mikash was always the smart one, but once again, these hopeless leaders of these people have dug themselves another hole, deeper than the last one.  
  
"Do you not see? We have no options left." An oily hiss came from the head of the table.  
  
Just then, a guard knocked curtly on the door and creaked it open. He came with a flustered yet determined look as he told Grima Wormtongue something that seemed rather important.  
  
"This meeting is adjourned, we shall continue tomorrow."  
  
I heaved my uncle to his feet and slowly led him to his throne; his milky eyes swiveled in his sockets as he tried to comprehend what was happening. As soon as he sat down, I took my place behind the big meaningless chair. The cool metal burned beneath my skin. Grima Wormtongue came up to me, and said something along the lines that I should go stand behind the adjacent wall, dimly waiting in the shadow. Stupid man; stupid pathetic man; stupid pathetic smelly man.  
  
At once the doors flew open; these people were coming to see the king. I watched with shallow breaths, hoping that they had brought some good news. This strange party of an old man with white hair, and a really short creature that I think was a dwarf. These strange people. And behind them followed, could it be? Aragorn, the man I had grown to love as a brother, for he was a bit older than me, yet, a lot wiser. Then there was someone dressed in green. An elf?  
  
His features were chiseled and sharp, with a dark daring look to his face. His skin was flawless and young. His eyes, deeply penetrating in such a light blue, held a fierce glare. His hair was blinding, seeing that he seemed to bring in the sunlight that clung to him.  
  
Who was he? I only found myself amused and yet, deeply interested at him. I had to know.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
1a + 1b. I made up  
  
2. I stole from my friend Candy's brilliant brain; hopefully she doesn't mind too much. Xp  
  
And you do know that this is a LEGOLAS/EOWYN fic, right? (I do hope you guys read ANs, this one's kind of very important) Please, let me repeat that.  
  
THIS IS A LEGOLAS/EOWYN FIC.  
  
Well, I meant for it to be that way because there are so little parings in LOTR, excluding slash. And I think I have the perfect alternate ending to this interesting pair; it's rather bittersweet. I might tell you if you review. ;P If you do not wish to know of our favorite elf and the Lady of Rohan, then don't read, or you can flame me; do as you wish. 


	5. invalid

AN::  
  
Somehow, I never got the clue that Aragorn was *THAT* much older; false interpretation, and false presentation! *mutters* What a wonderful Peter Jackson to have some forty-year-old man act as someone who should be eighty- seven. (AND he's swinging a sword? Scary, but not as scary as Elrond in purple instead of autumn.)  
  
Anyways, thanks to all of your positive responds to my beta reader request! Love you all. And I am still not sure whether I should do a mailing list, not much people have asked for one. But you know, if you DO request, I WILL do it; as soon as I am sure that most everyone agrees.  
  
And I still have to thank my beautiful reviewers; you really taught me that reviews boost egos. No wonder all the other writers beg for it! (Jk)  
  
~ Pucca O(^.^)O  
  
(( *Sakura slaps Caroline for writing ch5 so slow* *Caroline cries to George* *George comforts Caroline and..ahem* *Sakura looks disturbed and Li whispered something into her ear* *They locked themselves in the bathroom and..ahem* Once again, our favorite couples are lost in paradise. ))  
  
PS. George is still my lover! (I'm sorry; putting this here just makes me feel better.)  
..::.. Sunlit Topaz ..::..  
  
..::.. Chapter Five ..::..  
  
..::.. ..::..  
Such eyes that were ignited with fierceness seemed somehow empty behind those strong emotions entranced me. They were greener than the first sprouting on the first of spring. They were dazzling, piercing at the slouch on the ground who happens to be Grima Wormtongue.  
  
Why was this perfect imprint figure of a man wasting his brilliant eyes on such a defect of society? The world may never know.  
  
I let out a quick breath and quickly collected myself. Fingering that necklace tightly, I realized I had been staring intently through the shadows. I turned away quickly and blushed, hoping the darkness would hide me.  
  
Had he seen me? I felt giddy and very girl-like as if I were eleven again and had just spotted my childhood crush tending horses. Gathering myself, I scolded at my unusual behavior; this was not how a leader should act.  
  
I closely watched the old man as he sternly slammed his staff upon the polished marble. There seem to be such a dynamic disagreement between my dear uncle and the daring foreigner. I rushed out of the shadows, seeing that my old uncle was laughing like a maniac and trying to spit venom at the guests with his opaque milky eyes. He doubled over backwards and laughed even more in a bittersweet manner.  
  
Is this the end of Rohan? Their ruler dying as a lunatic? I wanted to run to his side, to aid him from his fall. Now that everyone has abandoned him, it was me who had to support him. Yet, I could not, seeing that Aragorn and the elf had caught me.  
  
For a split second, I marveled at the strength in the lithe arms of the elf. But something was happening. My uncle turned from the white haired, blind eyed, old wobbly man to what he had been a long time ago. A faint light shone from the heavens once again. A king at the height of his power, standing tall and proud in his many layers of fur and clothing. He flexed his right fist, not able to believe what had came over him.  
  
"Perhaps, milord, you fingers would remember their old strength better if they grasped a sword-hilt (1)." Aragorn, the lord of lords, raised a glittering sword hilt with the Mark crested upon it towards him. The king took it in his hands and pulled it out of its sheath, intrigued at the genuine glow it emitted. The elf let go of me, and we stood in silence, gazing at a king who was as wise as he is stern.  
  
I quickly revived my actual social status and stood off to the side, watching my uncle deal with that pathetic fool Wormtongue. He was kicked out of Rohan for good. The rest of the company followed the king to where the platform rose above the common ground. And all of us watched with anticipated breaths as Wormtongue was banished.  
  
Everything was happening so fast, I was so lost amongst my own personal feelings. But I did know that now everything was going to be alright. I no longer had to lead my people into uncharted waters; my uncle now took care of that. Somehow, I knew that everything was going to be easier now, just by a little. The sun would shine again, through the peephole of my world.  
-=-=-=-=-  
  
1. Taken from Two Towers, pg. 129 of the edition w/a picture of Saurman the White on the front. 


End file.
